Hurst So Good Gaara
by Akkai-Star
Summary: Hello, you're reading my journal, and I'm the IT girl, I'm the miss thing! All is good till I get new neighbors that drive me nuts. Especially the emo artist, Gaara. He's rude and a brat, and being with him Hurts so Good! Romance/Humor GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Hello,

Welcome to my notepad that lies on my desk and has a cover for it.

If you're reading this then I've either died or left my house finally and you've snuck in to read it.

Well It's Monday night when I wrote this entry but I'll start from the morning.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, jumping up and down and waving my hands frantically as Labyrinth

"What are you doing?" My mother laughed as I shrugged and jumped as I switched the channel instantly.

"It's a classic!"

"I know" She laughed again as I pushed cereal into my mouth and pulled my book bag onto my back before forcing myself to rip from the Tv to just make it out the door as the Buss rolled up. Half way through the year you would think I'd memorized when the buss came?

Nu-huh

I leaped across the grass and gravel only to slam into someone,

We fell to the ground

The buss left

I cursed.

He cursed.

We stood and I was about to glare at him when my eyes went into total crush mode. The boy in front of me was the most handsome man on the planet. Red hair. Green hair. Great skin. Muscular.

"What?" He snarled as he dusted off his jeans and Slipknot tee-shirt.

"Ohh nothing. . ." I whispered as I shook my head and raced for the end of the road.

"HEY! WAIT!" He snarled as I got to the stop sign before stopping and turning and looking at him.

"Huh?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nani" I stated. Then turned to the sign and glared. I couldn't run worth shit. I could toss a flag, can't run, hate running, never will like it.

"And you?" I asked as I crouched to the sign and looked at the small parchment.

"What are you doing?"

"Well hello 'What are you doing?'" I laughed and stood up and opened it.

Naruto.

I could tell his hand writing.

'Nani-Chan,

You are a bad person, leaving me out with Sasuke like that . . . What if our cover was blown. You know how Sasuke-Kun gets. Anyway, hope you make it to school,

Naru.'

I rolled my eyes and turned to the red head as I stuffed the paper.

"Hey how about I make up me making you miss the buss by me taking you to school . . . Or my mother, taking us?"

"Fine" he whined.

I had never seen him before. Well. Then Again I hate to admit it but I was hanging out with Hinata and Tenten too much to really notice anyone other but Naruto and Sasuke's relationship growing. He didn't look new.

Maybe he just moved to this housing district. Yea. That was it.

We walked to my house again and my mother laughed but agreed to drive us. She made me sit in the back when we had company in the car out of my own curtsy. To tell the truth I really didn't want too. He seemed like the kind to rip off my head.

And not to sound bitchy. But I was kind of a Prep.

I mean I wasn't all Hollister, but I never really felt real sadness.

I liked bright green and light blue, I slept in a room that looked like me and my mom went in there and shot at it with a paintball gun full of Neon blue, green, and pink paint. Technically we did but that's not the point. I was wearing low riding jeans and a blue tank-top with a blue see-through button over, they had heart designs in them. I hung out with Tenten who is one of the most popular and dated girls in the school, and Hinata who was voted cutest girl at Kohana high.

This Guy.

He,

Well,

He was a mad banana


	2. Chapter 2

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter two:

**Around Lunch time.**

I lied, I actually bring my Notepad around with me everywhere.

Hehehe.

I'm eating my normal salad with 100 calorie cheez-itz and an Izzy. Izzy's are carbonated fruit juice. Just juice, small sugaring, and carbonation. 25 calories.

Diet

What can I say?

Tenten was sitting to my left and to her left was her newest boy toy, Neji. Smartest kid who had muscles, lacrosse, Kick-boxing, straight A's. Hinata on my right with her longest going relationship. Kiba. Going to be Vet, Dog trainer, has about 3 dogs, funny guy. Their both good guys. Naruto and Sasuke joined us across from us with locked hands. Sasuke kissed Naruto's knuckles

"Bathroom" He whispered before walking across the cafeteria.

We got a big surprize from them in 6th grade when Sasuke kissed Naruto and Ino (our nosy newscaster) got a video of it and for almost a week she wouldn't let it go.

Well anywho.

We were sitting and laughing about some random show we saw that night before when my mouth almost fell loose as I saw the red head from this morning walk across the Cafeteria with the Emo's and Gothics, a blonde with four pigtails, and a guy with make-up on.

"Oh my god" I whispered and patted Hinata's and Tenten's arms. "look!" I whispered as they looked to him then looked to me.

"What are you doing Nani? You could have any football player, or any of the soccer players at the snap of your fingers . . . What's so special about him?" Tenten laughed.

"Yea, he probably cuts" Hinata whispered with slight concern.

"Ohh but he's so hot!"

"Drop it Nani, You're **THE **Top girl in the school, he's the bottom of the tin . . . You don't match, forget it" Tenten laughed and turned back to laughing and flirting with Neji.

"Yea Nani, You're way out of his League." Hinata whispered and patted my arm as I put my head against my palm.

"But, I want him . . ." I whined and huffed.

We had a couple of rules at Kohana High.

You don't speak to me and my people unless we speak to you first.

You're not worthy of being with us without permission.

When we say move, you move.

You're just a disposable tissue so once you've done your job for us, SCAT!

Etc. Get it?

Got it?

Good.

And the biggest one,

Never.

Ever.

Date out of your click.


	3. Chapter 3

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 3:

It's Math Class.

I actually like math.

I'm good at math.

Well I'm sitting at my desk and Naruto is watching me write this because he cheated off of Sasuke and me and him are done first always.

Naruto. QUIT.

**...39 minutes later...**

I smacked him, He whined then had Sasuke kiss his forehead before going back to his book like the shadow he is. I looked up and smirked as Itachi joined us. Sasuke didn't exactly like his brother but that's only because he ignored him.

"Hey, Nani . . . Me, Deidara, and Kisame are going to the mall at around 5 . . . Want us to come get you?"

"Why not?" I smiled as he winked,

"Cool!" He smirked then stood and walked from the desks and back to his corner of older Seniors.

"Are you seriously going to go with him?" Naruto laughed.

"Why? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself . . . Besides it's the Mall, What's going to happen?"

"You could fall for him" Naruto laughed as Sasuke shivered.

"Please! I have no interest in Itachi Uchiha. . . He's just a toy" I laughed. Itachi was the guy to be with but I had no interest in him since 8th grade when I heard he had sex with three girls all in one day. He was a player.

I have no interest in Players.

I want a real relationship.

Just then the Bell rang and I pulled my book-bag onto my back and waved to Sasuke and Naruto, to Itachi and his friends then stepped out into the hall way and went to snap for my usual collections of 8th graders to carry my bags and books. You see the middle school and high-school are combined at Kohana high. You go from Leaf Elementary to Kohana high.

But just as I was going to snap but just as I raised my arm someone hit me.

And hard.

Just like rammed me.

"Who the hell just pushed me?' I snarled as I picked myself up from the floor, the whole Hall skidding from me and leaving the red head to stand out there with hands on his hips.

"That's the second time" He growled as I got up and glared.

"Look this morning was my fault but that there was just rude! Apologize" I ordered as he looked at me then glared.

"No" I took a second then snapped to reality.

"What?"

"Move," He growled and pushed past me again as I glared.

"You are just a brat you know that!" I screamed after him as he turned and glared.

"And you're not?" He hissed before marching on to join the Blonde and painted face boy. My mouth fell.

No one has called me a brat since 3rd grade.

When. . . . When Dad left.

My eyes narrowed as I whipped from the spot and pushed past everyone and into the circle of Tenten and her loyal followers plus Neji.

"That . . . That, Emo Brat!" I snapped as she looked at me.

"What did your crush do now?"

"He's not my crush . . . He was eye candy, now he's just rude and Obnoxious I mean . . . He rammed me to the ground and didn't Apologize" She gasped as did her followers and Neji arched a brow. "Yea, then he called me! Me! A brat . . . I mean come on, I'm Generous as anyone. I promised those Eighth graders that for helping me with they become 9th graders I'll put their names up on my cool list!" I added as the followers of Tenten clapped and smiled.

"You are Generous" Tenten smiled.

"I know right!" I laughed as we got onto the buss and that is where I am now.

Writing this.

Darn that hot red head!

Ohh here he comes now!


	4. Chapter 4

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 4:

**Written at my Desk, 8 minutes to 11 at night.**

WTF!

WTF!  
WTF!

Okay.

Now I'm calm.

Once more.

WTF!

I was at the mall with Itachi you know, laughing and drinking my iced-tea when not only does some little punk hit me when skateboarding. I was splashed.

The whole mall got to see my blue bra.

And He kissed me.

Itachi Kissed me.

I practically slapped him, spitting on him and dumping the Iced tea on his head and throwing the cup at Kisame who was yelling at me. I was running and ripping off the top button up shirt and it slammed into someone's face who threw it back at me. I stopped and turned to hiss at them when I saw the red head smirking.

"Enjoy that slime ball?" The blonde laughed as I glared.

"You three are horrible!"

"Ohh, we thought you liked the popular guys, I mean . . . Were we wrong for telling him you wanted him to kiss you?" She laughed as I glared and got up in their faces.

"You three will rue the day you messed with me"

"Waiting for it Princess" This time the red head snarled.

"Bring it prince of blood" I snapped and pushed him before stomping off, and flipping open my cell-phone.

I called my mother and she got me.

We were in the Hybrid for a few minutes before she asked.

"What happened?"

"These people who came out of no-where told itachi Uchiha to kiss me so I slapped him, dumped my iced-tea on him and threw the cup at Kisame, and now I have to think up a plan to totally destroy them" I explained as a Evil smile grew on my face.

Muahahahahha

Well we got home before my mom stopped the car but we sat there in silence.

"Nani . . . Are these kids worth it?"

"Yes!" I shouted, my arms still crossed.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes, their rude, and extremely obnoxious especially that red head who refuses to Apologize for anything he's done to me!"

"Like what?" She whispered as we un-buckled and shut off the Hybrid but we still sat in the car.

"Well, this morning he blames us being late because I accidently knocked him over, but if he got to the buss stop on time it would have only been me. Then, Before getting on the buss to go home he pushed me down and didn't apologize then called me a brat, then this! The kid is evil!"

"What? That red headed boy we gave a ride too this morning?" She blurted out.

"Yes! Him and his demonic siblings! Ooh lord, please smite them before I do because when I do it . . . It won't be as pleasant" I growled before hopping out of the car and walking to my porch as I saw them riding back on bikes down the road as the blonde waved sinisterly. The painted face winked mockingly before bursting out in laughter as the Red head stopped and glared as I gave him the finger and slammed open the front door. He road on down the street and I glared.

They were our new neighbors.

WTF!

I was eating dinner when someone rang the door bell.

"Hey Prep."

"Weirdo" I growled as I leaned on the front door, "What do you want?"

"They gave us your mail" She groaned as I snatched the mail off our stand and handed her their mail which we had received and snatched our own from her hand when she looked around and arched a brow. Two seated table.

Two lounge chairs

Two bedroom doors

Two Bathrooms

One Family Portrait but two people in it only.

"What's up? You got a double-ganger?" She laughed as I glared while leaning cooly against the door while she leaned against the frame.

"No . . . It's just been me and my mom for years . . . We've never seen the point in getting extra's. Besides for my friends the coffee table seats 4 . . . Wait, why do you even care?"

"No reason actually. . . It's just weird" She groaned as I rolled my eyes

"And you're not?" I mumbled as I was done flipping through the mail and set it down on the table by the door. I got up straight.

"Well . . . This has been fun but I guess you must be going" I growled as she sighed and got to her feet and began to walk down the porch when she turned around and put a hand on the door, keeping it open.

"What? Want to play any more dirty tricks on me?"

"No . . . My brother might be rude-"

"Rude! That must be a understatement" I laughed as I let go of the door and let her stand in the open door way.

"Well as much as that may be, I wouldn't get to hyped up on fixing him"

"As if I want anything to do with him" I mocked and crossed my arms and tapped my foot, "Any other warnings Yoda? Becareful of the force perhaps?" I laughed darkly as my mother came around the corner and smiled.

My mother is a people person.

Everyone just lightens up when She's in the room.

"Ohh hey, you must be our new neighbor, Why don't you come in!"

"Thanks but No thanks, I've got to help un-pack" She laughed, "My brothers are hopeless when it comes to organizing" She added in as they both laughed as I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the door.

"Well, some other day then"

"Yea" She waved and gave me a stern look before leaving the porch and I slammed the door shut.

ERG

That chick!

Oh- Oh my god! If he doesn't shoot her, I will!

"She's not so bad"

"yea . . . ." I mocked as started on my homework again.

I hate Homework

I hate Him.

I hate that Red head.

What's his Name?

Shit.

I never figured it out or asked him.

Damn.

It's heavy business planning out someone's Rue.


	5. Chapter 5

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 5:

Written at home room.

Does this guy stalk me?

I mean the kid is in my Home room.

On my street (My neighbor)

At the Mall.

At lunch.

I smirked as I realized I'd figure out his name in Home room when they called out his name.

"Nani S."

"Here!" I called out.

"Gaara S."

"Here" He snapped as he looked up then looked back down at that some sort of notebook.

Wait a Second.

OMG! He's an artist!

I craned my neck to see what he was drawing and I almost gasped. He was amazing.

He was drawing something as it was, as he saw it and my mouth almost hung down.

It was my table at lunch. I mean I had seen him look at me from the side of my eye but we were all craning in to hear Gossip from Naruto and Sasuke to notice.

From what I could see He was drawing us as we were laughing as I was the only sitting up straight and laughing and eyes open but I was looking right at him. There was a some sort of spot light over me.

I watched him for a second before sitting back down to write this.

**...5 Minutes later...**

Omg! I looked over and he is amazing. He got everything right about Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Kiba. Even the right shade of blackish blue of Sasuke's hair, and the color of my eyes.

If I weren't so angry at him I would ask him if I could frame it.

It was just pencil drawn with colored pencils but it was amazing. Everything was curved right.

3 minutes later

OWW!

OWW!

OWW!

I was so amazed by watching him I didn't see Naruto jump out and give me a hug.

I screamed.

We fell.

Sasuke laughed.

Gaara laughed (Well more of a smirk then a laugh, but I bet he was laughing inside)

I got up and now I have a bruise on my elbow.

That's going to hurt during P.E.

And practice.

CRAP!

I have practice Today!

**...Lunch...**

I got an Icy Hot Patch for my elbow and both Tenten and Hinata signed it with sharpie then hearts as all I had for lunch were two Izzy's.

Man these are Addicting.

Anywho.

You'll never guess what hell broke loose . . . Here I'll just explain it as I felt it.

I was sitting here when Naruto jumped to the Table, Sasuke in tow with a grin on his face, Sasuke a devil smirk.

"Who did what?" I laughed, a smile growing on my face finally for once.

"You have a new partner for P.E"

"Huh?" I whined. Me and Sasuke were always the pair in P.E.

We went up against Lee and Neji.

Even Matched.

"Well, I've been transfered to P.E. and Gai-Sensei switched the pairings and posted them on the Gym door . . . Of course-"

"You and your lover are partners?" I laughed as Naruto blushed, his grin still there as Sasuke got closer to him and intertwined fingers.

"Yes . . . But guess who is partnered with you?"

"Lee? Neji?" Sasuke shook his head as Naruto burst out in laughter and my face drained and I looked to Gaara who was walking up to the Gym door with a scowl and his buddies in dark and deathly clothing as his face also lost color.

Our eyes connected.

No Way.

"NO WAY!" I screamed as I burst from the table and was over there in seconds and slid to the door, running my hand down the paper as I found my name and my face went blank.

"Partners?" Gaara Grimaced at the words as I groaned and looked at him.

"The Feelings Mutual" I groaned and shivered when I thought of the sport we were playing today.

Obstacle course.

And In order to do this you had to hold hands with your partner and run through the whole Obstacle Course. Without letting go.

If you let go

You're hands were tied together till the end of the period and you had to run the track until the bell rang.

I hate Gai.

I hate him a lot now.

I hate running.

I Hate Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 6:

Written during break of practice.

As you've probably guessed I do Color-guard. I'm Flag Captain, (It's actually Flag Co-Captain but I'm captain fo the Flags rank and Li is the Captain of the over all Guard).

Well anyway.

Sakura's mom is our teacher so I get to order Sakura and Ino around for 3 to 4 hours.

It's fun.

Well anyway, their reading this entry but I don't care.

They can go ahead.

See. . . Their already laughing.

Well Anyway. You're probably wondering what happened during P.E.

It was Hell.

As soon as Gaara learned not only were we Partners all semester, but for the Day we had to Hold hands. I didn't want to touch him either. But we finally bit our lips and grabbed each others hands as we both Shivered.

Ohh and guess what else Gai Decided.

Guys were against guys in this. . . Let me explain.

Half the class were shirts and Half Skins like Basket-ball.

The side with the most winners got to skip running the track for the rest of the period until we went home.

Guess what team Gaara got put on?

Hmm?

Being a Newbie he was put with Skins. Along with:

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru

I groaned when we had to run 4 laps first. Me and him.

Yea.

Never run with Gaara again.

We have absolutely no speed coridination. I was running him around corners and he was dragging me through the straights. Basically. A pair of people sling shot. Then was rock-wall climbing.

I rull at this because I have great upper-body strength so I basically dragged him with me then flung him over the wall.

But can anyone guess what happens when you through a weighted object ver the edge while you're sliding over and it has a death grip on you by now?

Anyone?

THUD!

We hit the ground.

We still had a hold of each other but we were stumbling to get up only to have to jumped through car tires and we had to start over three times.

Once because I was dizy

Twice because he was Dizy.

Third because we were arguing and I tried to push him off but he had a firm grip on my hand, our fingers long ago intertwined. We fell.

Then finally onto the leaps and we finally got the coordination after having to restart once and being laughed at by Ino.

We agreed on something.

We hated Ino.

We got it down and at the same speed and flew through the leaps and kept it going around the track. Even Shikamaru practically sped through the obstacle course and finished right behind Gaara and me. The Shirts lost, Ino was on that team, and for once me and Gaara snickered together at someone else.

Then we glared.

Then turned from each other and continued to be enemies.

Well. Time to go back to practice.

**...On the ride home in the car...**

I hate Gaara a lot.

I hate his guts.

Here's what happened

Did anyone know he was the Junior Varsity Basketball Team Captain. He and his team ordered us to leave and I told him we had the gym but the principal had both of us using the gym.

We ended up battling it out.

Not fists.

But since there was no need in injuring the Basketball team before the qualifying match against Grass country by having them do a Guard off. So instead,

We had a Basketball game.

But the B-ball players were too chicken that they would harm one of us. However, not scared to harm us and we getting hurt, but the fear we would hurt them back. Guard was Vicious. Everyone knew that. I mean we spun rifles, sabre's (Yes, that is how it's spelled!) and giant javelins with flags on them to make it way even more.

And since it would just be captain verses a whole team of girls who were extremely vicious and slightly blood thirsty if it meant having a gym the night before a Competition. It was Captain verses captain.

Guess which Captain had to face Gaara?

Yea.

I volunteered. Me and Li used to play B-ball against each other and we were once in the Kohana Girls league but she was kicked out for playing viciously and being able to make a basket from behind half court. I left with her. Plus we didn't need blood shed on the gym floor.

"You're going to play me?" Gaara scoffed.

"Got a problem?" I growled.

"Not one" He smirked and threw the ball and expected me to hide from it but I didn't even blink and caught it.

"You go first"

"Okay . . . But Gaara don't under estimate me" I laughed as he smirked.

"You're nothing" He mocked. I smirked and dribbled it then shot it.

Swoosh.

"Really now?" I laughed, standing 3 inches behind the line showing half court. Li could make it almost from a foot behind the line. He glared as I grabbed the ball. And began to dribble then pushed past him with a slight nudge, raced to the net and shot it up as he almost rammed me.

Swoosh.

"That makes two baskets, first to ten wins"

"Deal-" The Varsity walked in.

"Hold up a second, Gaara, make this a bit more interesting . . . how about if Nani wins they get the gym any time she wants it but if we win not only to we get the gym when we ask but Nani has to finish practice in booty shorts and her bra." The captain laughed as I rolled my eyes and in a whip I had ripped off my sweat pants and under it were booty shorts and I slipped my tee-shirt from my body.

"How about I do it on the daily basis" I laughed as the team nodded. I was wearing a tight sports bra that was grey and grey booty shorts. I grabbed the ball and walked to the middle.

"Then-"

"It's even, who ever wins gets the gym when they please"

"Deal!" I laughed and slapped his hand as dribbled for a second and lunging to my right but he snatched it before I could see him. Ripped it into his hand and 5 inches in front of half court he jumped and shot it high into the air.

Swoosh.

Damn him. He smirked as he ripped off his wife-beater and threw it aside.

"Bring it princess"

"Ohh it's brought blood prince" I snapped, taking the ball and lunged to my right again but then spun to my left, took 6 steps and spun from his hands and shot.

Swoosh.

Then war broke out.

We were stealing back and forth and only once or twice we'd be able to shoot. Soon it was 9 to 9. He slid to his right but I snatched it from him and went to shoot but he swiped it from my hands and before I could stop him he shot it but fell forward. Pinned to the ground as our eyes watched. It circled the ring before falling in.

Swoosh.

I looked at him and glared. I was panting and so was he.

Covered in sweat.

"I win" He growled as he slid to his feet and I got up and glared. I walked to the team and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my bag and slid it onto my back as I rolled my eyes and had everyone follow me out.

"Man! You guys were in full kill mode" Li laughed.

"How could you loose!" Sakura whined as I stopped and glared at her.

"Could you do better?"

"Well . . . No-"

"Then don't judge me . . . I quit Basketball a long time ago and Guard is my life . . . He's been at this for years so he has more experience that's fresh. So get off my back!" I snarled and whipped around. Practice was over anyway.

I hate Gaara.

I could still feel his stomach against mine as we were breathing and watching his ball fly into the net.

I hate him.


	7. Chapter 7

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 7:

Written at my desk at about 11 at night the day after practice.

Of course we won second place. It was our first performance so I didn't expect us to win since Sakura and Ino's singles and a half's needed work but I was extremely happy we got second. I was coming home and mom and me were happily chatting when she dropped the bomb shell.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked with a grin. I was on the success high and everything was happy.

"Well, actually I invited our neighbors for chicken and dumplings" She smiled as my feel and the color drained from my face.

"Which Neighbors?" I whispered.

"The Sabaku's" She grinned as we pulled up just as Gaara and his siblings were walking to our porch.

"NO!" I screamed as she climbed out with a smile and welcomed them in as I followed them in with a glare.

"Mother" I growled but she just smiled it off as she offered them a drink and I bolted to my room. I pulled on jeans and a pink tank-top with a bright red rose on it made of sequence. I pulled my hair into just a plain ponytail and walked out barefoot as Temari eyed me.

"What?" I snapped and pushed past her into the kitchen and found my mother chopping up slices of chicken. "Mother, please . . . What are you doing?" I whined.

"Slicing chicken"

"No . . . I meant what are you doing inviting them! They're trying to ruin my life!" I cried out.

"Ohh stop being a drama queen, their sweet kids . . . And that red head is quiet cute and your age" She nudged as I glared.

"I couldn't care less for Gaara, I get enough of him in school" I gripped.

"Well . . . This could be a good chance for you and them to get better acquainted and what do you know, you might like them"

"Never! Their freaks and I'm popular, Flag captain, A level student, need I say more?" I whined.

"Just help poor Temari make the dumplings, she wanted to help." My mother asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine"

Temari and me soon started rolling the goop to make the dough and she spoke.

"Why do you hate me?"

"You tried to get Itachi to rape me"

"No, just a kiss and it was a prank"

"In your mind it was but to me It was revenge for being popular"

"It wasn't" She groaned.

"Whatever" I whispered just to feel something smack me in the face that was wet and goopy, sticky and sliding down my cheek.

"oops" She snarled as I looked up with a growl.

"I'll show you oops"

Before soon I had stuffed what wasn't already cooking down her shirt and slammed it into her face and I was covered in the other half. Just then Kankuro walked in to see what all the yelling was about only to be nailed in the chest with dough. Temari glared at me.

"Hey! Only I can do that" She snarled and nailed him in the face with dough.

"HEY!" We stopped and turned to my mother laughing at us.

"I'll take it from here, you two go wash up" She whined. I glared at Temari as we stomped in different directions.

Later that night after dinner my mom left us in the Living room and Kankuro left. Temari soon left and Gaara left with her.

It was Awkward silence for the hour we sat in the living room.

That is where I am now.

I had seen Gaara doodling while we sat around but I don't know what he was doodling. But I swear when he closed it and walked out of the room, before he could cover the title I saw my name.


	8. Chapter 8

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 8:

Written in Detention.

OMG!  
OMG!

I hate Itachi more then Gaara now. That is saying something!

Well

I got to homeroom when on the desk my eyes went wide eyed and there was a note from Sasuke.

'Guess who is spreading around rumors about you and him having sex?' My eyes burst open as I looked to Itachi glaring back at me then smirking as I got to my feet.

"You dick! I never slept with you! I slapped you when you tried to kiss me" I screamed as Gaara's eyes came up from his drawing and he shut the notebook and switched it with the second one.

I got up in Itachi's face as he smirked.

"Don't deny it"

"I'm not going to let you ruin this year for me with you're fantasy!" I snarled and with a quick movement I and slammed my knee into his crotch and he fell to the ground. "You are frustrating you know that Itachi . . . Besides, I've seen you peeing at your house before, if you don't stop lying I'll tell everyone else how tiny your dick is!" I snarled as the girl around him giggled.

"They'll wonder how you know"

"Sasuke will back me up because he walked in on you at the same time remember!" I snarled as he got up and glared at me and clenched his fist.

I didn't know he was going to punch me.

But the better part was he never got to.

A hand shot out and grabbed Itachi's wrist and flipped it up.

It was Gaara's hand. I went wide eyed and watched him in surprise as he pushed Itachi back and pulled his bag onto his back as the Bell rang.

"What is your problem?" Itachi snarled.

"It's rude to hit a girl"

And your one to talk?

"Well, you're not apart of this" Itachi snarled and went to grab me but I had taken this opportunity to leave the room as everyone followed me but a hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the lockers.

"Listen you-" He couldn't finish, I had kneed him again and he stumbled back.

"NANI SARITOBI! DETENTION!" Asuma cried only to watch Gaara grab Itachi by the nose, twisted it the wrong way making it lean in a weird direction and bleed then upper cut him and made Itachi fall to the ground with a now bloody nose, hurting groin, and a bruised chin.

"SABAKU NO GAARA! DENTENTION!"

And that's how I ended up in Detention with Gaara.

**...When I was riding home with Naruto and Sasuke...**

Here's what happened in detention:

"Why did you punch him?" I mocked as the teacher left.

"Do I really need a reason to hate the guy?" He hissed in a whisper as he began doodling something in his second notebook. It was the classroom. He looked up multiple times to get the board just right and the things above it.

"Not really . . . He's all around stupid, And I hate him more then you"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He mocked, rolling his eyes as he studied the board agan before drawing again. I crossed my arms and sat back.

"I wouldn't draw in here, Asuma -sensei doesn't like anyone having fun" He rolled his eyes as Asuma walked in and stood in front of Gaara who was drawing with head down. Soon Asuma began to tap his foot and just as Gaara lifted his hand to switch pencils Asuma snatched it from the desk and slammed it shut before chucking it into the trash-can.

"Hey!" Gaara snapped as Asuma glared down at him.

"NO drawling, no talking . . . No fun" He snarled as I stuck my tongue out at Gaara.

"Nani! No teasing . . ." He snapped as I sighed and looked down.

Tick Tock.

**...3 minutes went by...**

Nothing but awkward silence and Gaara glowering at the trash can. Asuma finally looked to his book without eyeing us and I slipped my cell-phone out and eyed his on his side. I flicked him on the head and he whipped to me to glare at me but I pointed down at my cell-phone. There was my number and the word.

'Text me'

Seconds later we were texting back and forth, signed onto a cell-phone texting room.

GuardBaby:I have a plan

GaaraBball: Ohh really? I forgot you had a brain

GuardBaby: Oh Hardy har-har. No I'm serious I have a plan to get your sketch book back

GaaraBball: And how exactly?

GuardBaby: Get Asuma's attention and distract him, Naruto's still here because he and Sasuke work in the library for extra cash. I'll text him and get him to sneak in and grab it then when we leave you just get it from him.

GaaraBball: As crazy as that is, it might just work.

Gaara then shut his phone and slid it into his jeans pocket as He grabbed a small rubber band form his wrist and grabbed a small paper ball and with a snapping sound the plan went into action. He was helping Asuma get up from the ground but making sure he slipped as I quickly texted Naruto and within seconds he sent me a text smiley face and the plan was locked.

Naruto was carrying a Library Cart and Sasuke knocked on the door and slipped in as Gaara was told to sit down. While Sasuke was trying to help organize the books on Asuma's desk Naruto snatched the Notebook from the empty paper trashbin and winked at us before slipping outside.

"HEY!"

"Oh shit!" Naruto cried and bolted from the doorway, notebook in hand as Asuma raced after him, Sasuke grabbing the cart and waving to us as he raced back to the Library. I smirked and jumped up as the bell rang and all Detentions were let out. We leapt up and raced in the direction I had told Naruto to meet us.

It was Amazing.

I had never done something so wrong.

We skidded to a halt by the stair case as Naruto stepped out from behind the door.

"Gaara, these are amazing"Naruto whispered only to have Gaara slide the sketchbook from his hands.

"Thank you" for once he was appreciative of something before turning on his heels and beginning to walk out.

"Hey! What about me? No thank you's for getting your Notebook back?"

"Nope! See ya Princess!" He waved mono-toned and left out the front doors.

"Why you little!" I screamed at him but shake it off as Naruto offers me a ride home with him and Sasuke.

Sasuke always went home with Naruto then went home to his house around 8 in the afternoon.

Riding in the third seat of the truck and staring out the window is where I am now . . .

Oh god!

It burns. I turned to the two and since Naruto was driving Sasuke had to keep to himself but Naruto couldn't resist and his hands were down Sasuke's pants and you could see Sasuke's boner, his hands clenching the leather seats and his grin as he breathed harshly through his nose. Naruto was smirking. Naruto already had his license as did Sasuke. . . I took driving class next semester. It was January right now.

Ohh god will they quit.

We were at a stop light and Sasuke leaned back slightly when I turned away but out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto's hands shift in Sasuke's pants and something white stuck to the crotch of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's eyes were closed but he was grinning larger now. Naruto's hands were moving up in down.

That's it . . . Next time I'm blinding myself before riding home with the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Clicks never match

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 9:

After P.E. In Detention again.

OMFG

AGAIN!

I did a horrible thing but why am I smiling?

The dumb kid deserved it.

Gai gave us a free day in P.E. so we were allowed to do what we wanted without partners. Gaara was facing the boys in a 2 on 2 basketball game. Him and Lee against Neji and Kiba. Sasuke and Naruto were in the weight room. I was on my side of the gym with my flag and reciting the routine before starting on a new one for next season captain tryouts.

"Hey can I try?" a Sixth grader asked.

"Sorry kid," I stated with a smile, "Can't, only 9th grade and up can handle a flag"

"THATS NOT FAIR!" He screamed as I tossed a parallel and caught it with a groan as he stomped his feet.

"It's the rules kids now scoot!" I whined as I turned my back.

Probably shouldn't have.

I went to toss another one and he pushed me onto the ground and went to catch the flag himself.

Thud.

Crash.

Bang.

Awkward silence.

I turned to see the kid laying unconscious on the ground and I pushed the flag from his forehead and put my ear to his chest.

Still breathing.

Still alive.

I sighed and slapped him against the face and got to my feet.

"GAI! THE KID KNOCKED HIMSELF OUT!"

"Not Again" he whined as he lifted up the kid and ordered me to come with and the Nurse gave me a Detention when Gai tried to stick up for me she only flicked him in the forehead and glared at me.

"This is the third sixth grader this week"

"But he tripped me and the flag hit him not me! Punish it not me!"

"Sorry, rules are rules"

I screamed out in anger then I was given a Detention slip.

Since I only had P.E. at the end of the day I was sent straight to Kakashi's.

Naruto was inside with a grin.

He had Detention for helping out someone in Detention.

"Well aren't you a trouble bug!" He mocked.

Then we sat.

And here I sit.

In my chair writting in the Notepad. Kakashi doesn't mind. In fact he's reading over my shoulder.

Now he's laughing.

Now he's laughing harder.

Kakashi! Go read you're pervert Books!

Now he's laughing harder.

Great!

He's laugh is contagious.

Well Hold on.

**...5 minutes later... I think**

Okay, I'm good.

Wait.

THAT'S IT! I'll make those three the laughing stalk of the school. Lets give Kankuro pink hair, Temari neon green hair . . . But since Gaara's hair is already an odd color lets just give him canary yellow pants . . . Ya

I have that color spray paint that is scentless. Plus Dying the older two's hair shouldn't be a problem while their asleep, just dump it all over their hair while their sleeping. It'll be a messy dye just to make it funnier.

Now Kakashi is eyeing me.

Naruto is laughing at my Idea.

I'm proud of it.

**... an hour after I got home...**

HA!

HAHA!

HAHAHAHAHA!

Oh okay, give me a second.

**...3 minutes later...**

I got home and saw them loading up their bikes and I ripped out my paint ball gun.

I put in my Neon Orange and dark forest green paint balls. I then aimed and nailed Kankuro in the back of the head, Temari on the back and Gaara on the butt.

Bull's-eye.

They glared at me.

Kankuro was on the ground trying to rub his head but the paint was sticky when it was just wet.

Temari ripped off her hoodie and tried to throw it at me but missed by a couple of feet and Gaara just ripped from his bike and got to my porch. I slipped the gun into my closet and ran out of my bedroom door to shut my front door when he slammed me up against the wall and glared.

"What do you think you're pulling?"

"A prank . . . You guys have just began to rue messing with me" I laughed. He glared and pushed form me as he stormed off and I stared at his butt for once and giggled. It was a bright orange splatter with green specks around it. I slid down my wall and laughed.

Then laughed some more.

Then shot at them some more.

Gaara now has a bright orange splatter on his back, his butt, and his back tire. Temari is covered in bright orange and Forest green, one on her crotch when she climbed off the bike, one on her back, one on both her tires, and one splattered across her toes. Kankuro had 3 in the back of his head to make up from what I wouldn't get tonight, one on his right knee cap and one on the back of his left knee and a stripe of bright orange across both tires.

I'm evil.

But they deserve it.

**... 2 o clock in the morning...**

Hehehe

**...2:10...**

Hehehehehehehe

**...2:16...**

Okay I'm good.

I got them, I had grabbed my moms sewing flicker (a long, flat, and slim metallic stick with a sharp end that is used to rip up stitches but I had a better idea). It fit threw the key lock and their door slowly slid open without noise.

I slid inside with my purse full of bright colored hair dye that had a special shampoo to get rid of it. Me and the girls used it for Halloween. I was cupid last year so I had bright pink hair. Tenten was a Mermaid so we did her hair in green, Hinata was going to be Aphrodite and so we sprayed her hair canary yellow which made her hair a pretty golden color, all came in one package. And All came with one Shampoo that would get them out.

I slipped into Kankuro's room first and slowly sprayed his hair a bright pink them slowly washed it across his head but being gentle he didn't wake. Soon there was a pink outline were he had laid.

Then Into Temari's.

I stepped in her room and almost fell over. Boxes were still there, pull of framed pictures and drawn pictures framed. I just walked around them after almost tripping twice but using my Guard grace to do a split when I almost fell forward the first time, and then gracefully leaping over another when there was not way around or over.

I finally got to her bed and slowly sprayed and lathered her hair in the neon Green which glowed in the moon-light. I made a puddle on either side of her hair as she began to twist and turn as I leaped out of her room before she even stirred.

Now to Gaara's.

I opened his door with some trouble and found out he had blocked it.

I slipped threw the small crack I had made and slipped my bag in second and found his bed right up against it.

I walked around him but he huffed loudly and I froze. I turned around slightly and saw him still asleep but he just huffed. I sighed silently as I turned fully to him and almost went into Girly trance.

Just because I didn't like him in one bit didn't mean he still wasn't hot.

He was wearing boxers and socks clinging to his feet as he was sprawled across the bed. Basketball did him good.

I blushed before turning to his dresser. I saw boxes but instantly shut them, my face burning.

They were full of boxers and briefs.

Not only that but there were two or three packets of Condoms in there.

"Wow, Gaara . . . You sure have been busy" I whispered under my breath as he grunted in his sleep and rolled over to his side to face the door.

I opened the second drawer by instinct and almost yelled out in joy. He only had 6 pairs of pants, Minus the ones of the floor. I decided to have fun and spray the ones on the floor with small splatters of pink(remember he had paint of the butt of them).

Then inside his Drawer I pulled out each pair of pants and sprayed them completely of yellow and grinned as I stuffed them back in like they had been before. Messy.

Before slipping out his window I had an devilish Idea to top it off.

I grabbed a pair of his boxers, slipped out his door, shut it, and slipped into Temari's room. Grabbed a Bra with ease and grabbed a pair of briefs from Kankuro's room and slipped out of their house.

It was about one in the morning at this time.

I'm so mean!

I know.

I Slipped to the buss stop were the stop sign was and slowly braided Temari's bra through the holed pole. And hung the Boxers and briefs onto the sign.

Good thing there was no wind.

I ran home to write this. I had slept till 2 as I had set my alarm.

I'm tired . . . I'll rest until about 4.


	10. Chapter 10

Hurst So good

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 10:

...3:57 in the freaking morning...

HAHAHAHA!

I woke up to the screams coming from our neighbors house. I had my jeans on and skinny pink button up shirt with blue and red petals falling down the side with a green sparkle belt. I was slowly pulling my hair up and pulling my bag onto my back as Temari came screaming out of the house.

Naruto walked from his house and watched tiredly then burst out in laughter and was on the phone with Sasuke so fast it wasn't funny.

I was laughing and pointing as Temari and Kankuro glared to me.

"YOU!" They screamed as I shrugged and headed back for my house.

... 5:00...

**Writing currently on the buss**.

Temari had pulled her now bright green hair into a bun and was glaring at me every few minutes. Kankuro had tried to stuff his pink hair into a hat but the buss driver yelled at them for head accessories and were told to give them to her.

Ohh I forgot to say.

I had sprayed all Kankuro's pants pink along with about 4 out of the five briefs of his.

So Gaara was forced to wear his canary yellow pants and was sitting with his arms crossed.

Ohh.

At the buss stop Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara tried to murder me but Naruto was beside me plus a couple of younger kids blocked their way. They were snickering as all of their eyes widened.

"Is that my-"

"You're bra, Gaara's boxers and Kankuro's briefs!" I laughed as Gaara looked to me surprised. He knew in order for me to grab a pair of his boxers I had to look in the box with the condom packets in them. I winked.

"So what ya think of my art work? Took me quiet a while but I think I got it!" I had laughed.

Well now Naruto is beside me, having Phone sex with Sasuke.

Gross.

Finally they stopped talking dirty and started to talk of regular stuff like homework and work.

Now Naruto is reading my notepad. He's laughing.

"That was you?"

Yeap

He's laughing harder. I can hear Sasuke's chuckle over the phone/

...12:40...

Something is wrong with me

**Written in third block just after lunch**

Tenten and Hinata can't stop laughing as they spotted Kankuro and Temari over and over again. Plus every time Gaara had to stand they saw the bright yellow pants and laughed harder.

I soon laid my head down on the table.

I had been up late so I was tired.

That's when I opened my eyes and saw Gaara sketching. He was switching pencils quickly and shading every few seconds then going back to black for outlines.

Then our eyes locked and I saw his eyes studying mine before looking down at the paper again. I kept still for some reason.

Like I was hoping I was modeling for him.

My arm was kind of slung over my head and laid against my ear and my other one was kind of against the table and my hand under my cheek. I looked to the table and made a slightly sad face as I continued to see him staring from the paper to me. His face was completely blank except for the small interest.

What was with me?

I hated him remember.

But why did I just want to lay there until I saw him slowly stop and blow on it before looking back and forth and shut it closed and I slowly slid from my position and got to my feet as the clock struck 12:30.

I watched him stand and pulled the Notepad/Sketch book thing into his arms before following his dearly hated and depressed friends, his colorful siblings following.

Tenten and Hinata laughed again but at Kankuro's hot pink pants. Neji was chuckling and holding Tenten's hand while Kiba was full out laughing and leaving his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Now I'm in Math which got switched to third block so P.E. was always last and I can't stop thinking of that feeling.

That slight butterfly in my belly who was just stirring.

I smiled at Kankuro across the room who was glaring at the board and ignoring the hoots and Hollers from the boys around him.

"What's up Nani?" Tenten whispered in my ear.

"Nothin'" I answered. She wanted to read my Notepad but the bell ring so I have to go.

Bells still ringing.


	11. Chapter 11

Hurts So Good

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 11:

In bed.

About 10 o'clock.

Mom walked in three minutes ago and kissed me goodnight. I finally just now finished my homework.

My stomach flipped from Butterfly to pain.

To hurt.

To surprise.

During P.E. he came back.

After 6 years of never seeing him he chooses now?

I hate my father.

More then Itachi.

More then Gaara.

Well me and Gaara were forced to be watchers of each other in the weight room and of course soon Gai forced me to be on the bench. We were doing fine with just silence and it was peaceful. I was staring at the ceiling and continuing my weights and he kept his hands under the bar and stared ahead then around.

Soon someone from his team found his way over and they started talking.

I just phased out until my muscles fell out and Gaara snapped to attention and grabbed it just before it slammed into my neck and chocked me.

"You're weak you know that . . ." He mocked as I sat up and rubbed my throbbing arms.

"I got to fifty thank you very much! That's fifty pounds too!"

"I was doing 70"

"You're just insane"

"Ha" He mocked and rolled his eyes and he crouched down.

"Ha what? You know Gaara you're such an ass!"

"Look who's talking" He snarled.

Soon we were standing and I was up in his face and we were snapping at each other with small words but large insults, one after another without missing a beat.

That's when he walked in.

"Hello? I'm looking for Nani Saritobi" My eyes went blank as I turned and my face went blank. Gaara eyed me then to the door.

"Who?" He whispered.

"Nani . . . My daughter" He blinked both his eyebrow bones going up in surprise.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

I didn't plan to say it.

It just slipped.

He looked to me and the man I had hated with all my being stood there. He eyed me up and down before a smile growing on his lips as I soon found a Glare and backed up.

"Nani, I'm out fo Rehab, I've kicked drinking! I can be your daddy now" He stated in a soft tone.

"NO! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU!" I screamed and he raced to me with his arms out wide only to have me leap over the bench and around the back of the other bench people and race out of the weight lifting room as the last bell rang and I could hear the people coming out.

I got to my buss when a hand grabbed me and began to pull me.

"Nani, come home with me!"

"LET GO, GO AWAY-!" I didn't mean to say what came next but it slipped. "YOU ALCOHOLIC ASSHOLE!" I whipped from his grip and in my surprise I saw Temari glare at my father instead of me as she got in front of me.

"Who are you?" My father hissed.

"Temari Sabaku . . . And I believe she said to go away!" She spat back at him and with a hand on my shoulder she walked us both on the buss and sat me down in a seat and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shut it princess, you're not off the hook" I rolled my eyes.

Gaara had gotten to them.

"Please don't call me Princess"

"Fine, Prep you're not off the hook"

"I can deal with that" I whispered as I slid into the seat and pulled my knees to my chest as I saw him walking across the Buss parking lot to my window and calling for me but I just pushed my window closed as tears built up in my eyes.

For a second time temari did something surprising.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her chest and rubbed my upper left arm as I closed my eyes and let the tears escape from my eyes.

I opened them just as Gaara sat beside Kankuro and was studying me closely as the buss went off. I closed my eyes again and looked down.

... 7:00...

Okay.

Temari is officially off my hate list.

"Temari, come by my house when ever you can . . . Without your brothers, I have something for you" I whispered to her as we walked off the buss and she nodded and let me run onto my porch and open the door.

I told my mother who went wide eyed and instantly was on the phone with Kohana's fine law service.

It was about 4: 50 before Temari knocked on my door. I had cleaned my face and was smiling as I led her into the bathroom and sat beside her as we rubbed the small shampoo into her hair. But you had to wait about 15 minutes before trying to wash it out.

"So do you mind me asking why you did that?"

"Not at all . . . Actually I did exactly what I wanted someone to do for me when I was in your position." She stated as we ate Chocolate and Cantaloupe on the cold tile bathroom floor as my mother explained everything.

She wanted a restraining order.

"Wait . . . I thought you guys didn't have parents"

"We don't . . . We did at some point, well actually I was your age when we moved here from Suna" She explained as she ate another chunk of chocolate and smashed a small spoonful of the fruit into her mouth.

"Really?" She nodded and swallowed.

"You see, my mother died after a year after Gaara was born . . . My father had pushed her into a pole and it had a sharp edge and it struck her heart. . . She went without much pain, they said the shock in her body numbed her from feeling anything but what would feel like a paper cut across her chest. My father was the Kazekage, and treated Gaara harshly. . . He hit and slapped Gaara which is why Gaara is as vicious as he is now, Kankuro and me were old enough to spend most of our nights with friends and we took turns bringing Gaara with us until he was old enough to lock himself in his room." She explained as I watched with intent, nibbling on a bar of chocolate in my hand.

"What happened?" I whispered. She smiled slightly

"Well, my father was murdered when I was 14 and in a force saying we couldn't stay in the village were my father was killed because it wasn't safe, by 15 we had moved here" She stated. As I smiled

"Sounds nice knowing someone helped you guys out"

"Yea . . . The person was my uncle Yashamaru. He says he'll always watch over us. He's a sweet man. When me and Kankuro couldn't watch Gaara during school when he was an infant Yashamaru was at the house and watching over Gaara . . . He gave Gaara the idea of using his impressive personality studying skills to draw. He set Kankuro on the track of mechanics and me in the art of strategy, I mean, I might be the next Kazekage or the President of an important company" I smiled again.

"Sounds nice"

"It does . . . Hey, what do you want to be?"

"Famous . . . Dancing, I mean, Before Guard and between my Basketball years I was dancing everyday. Tenten used to dance with me and so did Hinata is how we met when we were 4 and have been best friends ever since. Hinata kept doing dance while Tenten went into kick boxing and sword fighting which is where she met Neji, Hinata wants to be a nurse and Kiba wants to be a vet which is where she met him. I chose Guard. I love it but I'm always going to be a dancer at heart" I explained as we laughed and we leaned her head over the tube and washed it out and she watched with a sigh of relief as the green washed down the tub.

"You know you're not as bad as you seem"

"Yea . . . You guys just didn't give me a chance . . . I mean some times I can be a- well bluntly, a bitch and all hooked up on myself and those who are just as popular but I am usually a nice person. I mean Lee wouldn't be the soccer star he is if I hadn't had convinced him what good use his running and kicking skills were for. Hinata would still stutter and be shy around everyone and be without her precious Kiba if I hadn't had showed her she could be brave" I explained as all of the shampoo was washed from her hair.

"Yea . . . I guess I can give you a second chance" She laughed as we stood up and dried her hair. She helped me clean up the fruity and chocolaty mess before I gave her the shampoo and told her to wash their clothes in it and to wash Kankuro's hair with it.

Now I sit in my bed with an empty feeling slightly.

My stomach is full but I feel empty. She got over her father, Why couldn't I get over mine. He pushed me to the ground all the time, he was always drunk and nearly killed me in my sleep once. He stabbed my mother in the leg once and she still has the scar.

Six years.

Six years.

I don't hate Gaara as much now.


	12. Chapter 12

Hurst so Good

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 12:

...Written on the buss...

Gaara is an amazing artist. I sat behind him just so I could peak over the seat and I almost gasped as he was flipping through a sketch pad and stopped at one picture and began to finish coloring it.

I was right.

To stay in the same position at lunch because there he had a close up picture on me laying against the table and I was staring at the table with my arms in the weird positions, he even got my eye color right again but had more detail to it then just a shade of jade green.

I sat back and he flipped it shut as I sat up all the way and peaked around the corner of the chair to surprise him and jack the sketch book to see what else he had drawn but I almost fell from the seat. Naruto had to hold me up by the arm.

He had about 10 Sketchs books.

Each with a name drawn across the front in pretty letters.

I knew I had my name on one because he slipped it into the middle before noticing I was staring and turned and glared at me.

"What?" I saw his pants. Normal jeans again.

"You have like 12 sketch books"

"10"

"Wow! You must be a serious artist"

"What do you care"

"I don't" I laughed before sitting back into the seat. Then we stopped again to pick up Tenten and Hinata and they took a seat across from me, then Sasuke climbed aboard. I stood as Naruto stood up slightly and Sasuke slid under Naruto. Naruto sat on his lap and instantly blushed.

Sasuke had a boner and I guessed they had sex that night and Naruto was sore? Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and grinned at me sweetly.

"Guess who's you're Secret lover?"

"My secret lover . . . Hmm . . . You?" I laughed as Naruto laughed also. I had plenty of Secret lovers. Him and Naruto, Hinata and Tenten. Then I did had nick names for some of my other lovers.

Chouji, Was my baker and every time he spoiled me around a holiday I would kiss him on the forehead and instantly some girl wanted to date him because he was instantly noticed. Chubby, but a cutie to some girls. That was my payment to him for the sweets.

Also Shino was my gardener. He would come over sometimes and help me with my moms garden and of course he would surprise me with new plants or healthier salad combinations, or with a new dried butterfly to put in our small butterfly case.

"And guess who is going to spoil you again for your birthday" Sasuke stated childishly.

"You?" I whispered as he nodded and hid behind Naruto as I grinned and snagged the invitations from Naruto.

"Sasuke's parents are letting you have it at their house on one condition"

"What?" I whispered flipping threw the invites before my face fell. I didn't mind the Temari invitation but I flipped two more and found Gaara and Kankuro's names on a individual envelope.

"You have to invite the ever rich Sabaku children" Naruto whispered as I whined and smiled as I gave Temari hers then sighed as I handed one to Kankuro and Gaara before smiling again and handing Tenten and Hinata theirs plus their boyfriends invites.

Everyone was invited.

Now I'm sitting here with invites for everyone basically. Actually everyone that came last year.

Jumping for joy already.


	13. Chapter 13

Hurts So Good

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 13:

**Written around after lunch time.**

I had passed out all the invites, and got my birthday presents from my closer buds this day.

Tenten got me jeans and a black belt with silver butterflies.

Hinata got me three shirts, all green one with a bright bleu butterfly, one with a red rose, one with a big red heart on it.

Neji got me pimpin' Vans that were golden with swirls in silver.

Kiba got me a for-real-puppy. It was a golden retriever.

Chouji spoiled me with home made cookies.

Shino gave me a stuffed cocoon that if you flipped inside out was a butterfly. (reversible)

Etc.

However, during lunch Kankuro did something stupid. He walked up to me at the lunch table and kneedled beside me.

"Hey cutie, I was just thinking me and your tight little ass could-"

Slap.

"Oww what was that for?"

Slap.

"Oww, shit! Nevermind" He got up.

And that's it till tomorrow, my party.

Today is Friday.

**...I lied, I'm on the buss...**

Today in P.E was the most amazing feeling, and the most embarrassing.

Gai decided that we were going to teach our partners our sport but since I knew what Basketball was I had to teach Gaara how to toss a flag.

At first he was eyeing me as I showed him all our tosses. Soon I let him have the pole and he almost stabbed Shino in the face with the flag when he tossed it to the side by accident.

Soon I had to get behind him.

Well, Here's what happened.

I stood behind him and slipped my hands across his hips and angled the pole like I did on myself and told him to go in slow motion to toss it. Slowly I flicked his wrist like we were told to do.

Soon I had my head on his shoulder as I told him to toss and as he did I grabbed his wrist and pulled them to his hips then pushed them out as the flag was inches from spinning into the ground.

He caught it and blinked.

"Wow"

"See, it's not so hard"

"Are you joking" He mocked as he turned from me and handed me back the flag. "That is a suicidal sport right there"

"Well call me emo but I love it . . ." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a basketball from the ground and smirked at me.

"Let me show you what you did wrong last time" He whispered and I slowly put away my flag and joined him on the court but he turned behind me and grabbed my arms as we stood outside the half court circle, close to the net.

"When you jumped-" He whispered and positioned my arms the way I had"-You left your arm bent which was easy for me to do this" He whispered into my ear as his other hand went and smacked it from my palm. I stood still as I could barely breath, he was extremely close. I could feel his chest through the flimsy P.E. shirt against my back and like I said.

I could barely breathe.

What's wrong with me?

"So what do you suggest?" I whispered as I could feel his breath from him mouth as he chuckled just slightly and pushed my arm out straighter.

"Not jumping and shooting, bend like you mean to jump but when someone comes to knock it from you then spin out" He whispered directly in my ear. All I could do was nod as He pulled my arms back then told me to shoot and as I pushed my arms like he had said the ball went directly into the net without interference.

"Now I see why you're captain" I whispered as he chuckled more.

For once we had spoke about something without beginning to fight. I knew he would let go soon but his hands went to my hips and a blush went across my hands as his swept down and he turned from me just as the bell rang.

I literally ran to the buss and to my seat and now I'm burying my face in my knees and writing this.

Currently writing on the notepad but the notepad is being held still by laying on my shoes.

Ohh no.

Gaara's here and Naruto took his and Kankuro's seat with Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro are in the seat beside my own and everyone else has boarded the buss.

Oh great.

Now he's sitting beside me and he's sketching.

But it was the picture of a basketball flying through the air and almost to the hoop.

**. . . 3 minutes later**

We exchanged looks as I went to put the notepad away but he looked over my shoulder to look but I slapped it shut before he could see.

"Secret?"

"No . . . It involves you and you can't know about it" I swivelled away and I could see the interest in his eyes as he's currently trying to read what I'm writing.

You know what I'm putting this away.

Bye


	14. Chapter 14: The Party

Hurts So good

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 14: The Party

Written about 3 o'clock in the morning.

And I feel empty.

Warm and happy ish for the very last part

but mostly hurt.

Well it started out great. I was blind folded, even thought I knew when it was and where it was but they had not told me what it was going to look like. Naruto told me to pull up my hair in a ponytail and curl it and then he blind folded me and him and Sasuke dressed me. I was in a dress with sparkles but I didn't know what exactly I was wearing for they tossed me into the car and told my mother they were jacking me for my birthday and going to go drag me to my party.

We drove up and I was fine walking up to the house porch, I had pretty much memorized Sasuke's driveway I had been there so many times.

I was let in and the black blind fold was lit up with glow as I heard screams and the fold was pulled from my face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. There was a table of presents, a table of food and drinks, a table of games,

and then a table were who ever got dared to kiss someone was told to sit.

Neji got dared to almost strip Tenten kind of Make-out. There they sat, Tenten up against the wall sitting on this table at an angle as Neji's hands were down her pants and you could see he had already made her breasts hard threw her small flimsy party dress.

That's when I remembered.

I looked down and instantly whipped around and kissed both of my sexy butt lovers on the mouth.

It was a pixie green dress at sort of a halter and had sparkle and silver swirls down it and they grinned.

I had a Tinker Bell Tattoo on my right shoulder which I got to show off. Real Tattoo. My mom got a fire fairy while I just got Tinker Bell.

Walking in more I got hugs and kisses.

It was fun. I even saw Chouji's amazing Tinker bell cake and I kissed him on the forehead before blowing out the candles.

The bad thing was I got one slice before Sakura and Ino ruined it.

"You're the slut INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW"

"PIG"

"BROW!" You get the point.

Well Sakura slugged Ino across the face. That's how it started.

Ino landed on the side of the cake and punched Sakura who shoved her back and down it went. Covering them as they began to punch and scratch each other in cake icing and most of the boys hooted and hollered as they watched the girls cake fight.

I decided not to get into it.

But I wished I had.

"Ohh! I have a Dare for Gaara!" Naruto screamed out as I was instantly shoved into Gaara. I eyed him. He really came?

"I dare Gaara to finger Nani but he can't kiss her and he has to do it in front of us and do it until she cums" Naruto shouted as my eyes burst open and I stepped back slightly as we glared at Naruto.

"No way" Gaara snarled.

"Sorry it's a dare, and besides . . . I bet Nani will enjoy it if it's from you"

"Shut it Uzamaki and dare him something else" I snarled. I was blushing too.

"No! Ohh Gaara I'm sorry to say but if you don't do the dare you'll be stripped of your clothes, and we mean all of them and you'll have to run around naked until you do, do the dare" Naruto laughed as him, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba stood with smirks. I shook my head as Gaara sighed and looked to me with slight confusion.

"Naruto! That is plain disgusting I don't want that"

"But it's a birthday present, you did say you wanted to enjoy this did you not . . . Well enjoy it" He mocked as I was pushed onto the table and Gaara shoved into me.

This was no way in hell an average party.

What the hell was Naruto thinking?

Gaara sighed and gently slid my dress up and found my panties as my eyes went wide. He was really going to do it? That experienced little man-whore was really going to try and finger me!

But my thoughts were stopped when my hands went to his shoulders instantly for support. My whole body went like jell-o as I felt a finger inside of me. I took a deep breath as he slid it in more then back out before slipping in two and beginning to pump his fingers into me. Everyone watched with snickers as my eyes almost instantly shut and a moan slipped from my lips. I ripped my eyes open and slapped my hands over my mouth as Gaara stared up at me slightly. I could see his eyes studying mine until something of a sweet smirk came to his face. More of a sadistic grin but softer. He slid his fingers from me only to stick three in and my eyes shut and my hands threw back and my back arched. Suddenly the weird feeling was burst of pleasure.

Some how me made me moan again and something was already building up in me.

I had never been touched like this. It feel weird to have someone's hand down there but what made it worse was the day before he had gotten so close to me I could barely keep the butterflies down.

What was going on with me.

It was like he was forcing pleasure into me.

What was building slipped but began to build again.

Soon what was building up slipped once more and I gasped and he pulled his fingers from me. Using his clean hand he slid my panties back up without letting me move. His left hand (The clean one) slowly slid up my stomach then back down as he ran his index finger across my panties before slipping his fingers from me and I jumped from the table and had Tenten hold me up by the arm as he showed the boys the small discharge on his fingers before licking it off like sugar and walking off into the crowd. Tenten was grinning and whispering to me it was fine.

"Of course I'm fine . . ." I whispered, "He didn't hurt me . . . Just, I-" I cut myself off.

"You've never been touched?" She laughed.

"Does it make me a horrible person for liking it?" I asked under my breath.

"No . . . But trust me, you would have liked it better if he had kissed you while doing so" I looked at her as she laughed as I pulled from her.

"I'm go clean myself up . . ." I shivered.

I wish I hadn't had wanted to clean myself up in the downstair bathroom which was almost right beside me.

I never knew Hinata knew how to pleasure a man.

I walked in and Hinata was pined up against a wall kissing Kiba and I saw all the tongue I needed to but it was her hands that surprised me. She was literally handling him from inside his pants like Naruto had done to Sasuke. My eyes widened as Hinata saw me and they snapped apart and she put her hands behind her back.

"Ooh . . . Hehe, Hi Nani"

"Well hello Hinata" I laughed and shut the door as her and Kiba left hand in hand and a blush on both of their faces.

I should have guessed as much that my party was full of perverted acts.

I mean, Sasuke and Naruto were hosting it.

It was bound to be full of weird things.

Speaking of the two . . . Where did they go, I need to go and slap them for having Gaara, . . . Well for having him finger me.

It was nice but I wasn't sure I liked him like that.

And I was drifting up the stairs to Sasuke's room to see if they were making out in there.

I wish they were making out.

I really wish that, I would have even settled for Naruto handing Sasuke but no.

Naruto wasn't kissing his mouth.

I walked in as Sasuke lay spread out on his bed naked and Naruto had his mouth all over Sasuke and I squeaked and turned around with a rush as Naruto jumped from the bed.

"Oh my, Nani! You weren't suppossed to see us" He whispered as Sasuke had gripped the blankets around him.

"Well . . . At least now I know what you two were thinking of when you dared Gaara" I turned around as Sasuke was behind Naruto and the blanket around them both as Sasuke had his evil smirk on his face and Naruto was still blushing but he was grinning.

"Well . . . Did you enjoy it?" Sasuke mocked. "I've actually fingered quiet a few girls when we were 10 and they say when done right it is amazing, like sex but without the risk of kids. Besides, everyone knows Gaara gets action" He explained as my eyes went wide and I turned from them.

"I don't want to think about it!" I shouted and ran from their room and shut it.

I walked in 15 minutes later expecting them to have been dressed.

I was wrong.

I peeked in and almost slammed it.

Sasuke had Naruto over the side of the bed.

Damn they need to do that some other time.

That's when I heard the screams.

"NANI! GET OUT HERE YOU BITCH!" I looked over the side of the rail and my eyes began to weld up with tears.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I screamed as I trampled down the stairs with tears burning my cheeks. Everyone stopped dead and turned to glare at the man at the door. I could even See Gaara clenching his fist. Temari stepped to my right and Tenten to my left, Kiba and Neji grabbed his arms and pulled him back while he struggled.

"Why won't you be my daughter!"

"Because you didn't have time to be my dad! Look at me, I don't need you" I snarled as Kiba had Shino and Chouji help them and with a grunt and a hoist they lifted my drunk father off the ground as Hinata opened the door and they chucked him out into the cold night. Hinata slammed it shut and locked it as my father came banging on the door but Gaara did something else to surprise me.

He walked past us and opened the door.

And kicked him.

He pushed my father who fell to his knees and then smashed him right in the nose with his foot and slammed the door. Then locked it as he turned around to everyone and walked past me but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Gaara . . . You didn't have to"

"I wanted to" He whispered and I let him go and watched him disappear into the crowd as people began to talk then the music came back on and people began to dance.

The tears built up in my eyes finally spilt and I had no Idea anyone saw me crying but someone had.

He watched me rush up the stairs and in a weird way he followed me.

He found me crying my eyes out in the bathtub of the upstairs hall bathroom.

Gaara had slipped in without anyone else's notice.

"What are you here for?" I growled.

"To finger you again," He mocked, "What do you think?"

"Well go away! I don't want your touch or your pity" I snapped and slammed the glass shower door shut. It slammed open as Gaara climbed in and sat at the other end and slammed the door shut.

"Why don't you go away"

"Because you want someone to be here even if they don't talk believe it or not" He spoke in a mono-tone as I glared and crossed my arms before turning to the porcelain wall and keeping a steady glare on it as Tears fell against my will.

"Why don't you just admit your hurting?"

"Because I'm not that stupid!"

"You're not stupid . . ." He whispered and I found him beside me without me noticing. I jumped slightly but some force inside of me told me to sit beside him and before I knew it my head was on his shoulder and he had an arm around me.

I could still feel the burns of when he smacked me with the burning hot iron. The sting of the cut across my stomach. The burning scar of when he shot me with a bee-bee gun.

20 minutes went by and the tears dried up only to have the shower door opened and Temari standing there. Me and Gaara had fallen asleep. My face was buried in his shoulder and my hands gripping his shirt and he had his arms around my shoulder and held me leaning against him, his head sleeping on mine.

Well Temari woke us up and I snapped my head up which hit Gaara's jaw but gave me a slight head ache.

"Time to go home love birds" I eyed Gaara then temari as I slipped out and ran bare foot across the house and ordered Naruto to drive me home.

That night I had gotten close to Gaara, in more ways then one.

And now it's three o'clock when I woke up in the bathtub it was about 2 in the morning.

Ohh yea, before cake I opened Temari's present.

It was a princess crown with real silver and a giant diamond on the top.

Kankuro got me a puppet that looked like me.

The slut twins gave me Lingerie. (Ino got me a lace bra and Sakura got me two matching lace panties).

Sasuke got me a Guard necklace made of pure silver.

Naruto got me a pair of heels.

And I don't hate Gaara anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Hurt So Good

Author's Note: Oh my lord, I haven't touched this story in so long, sorry. For those who liked it, I apologized, I'm back now.. hopefully.

Written at Lunch

Life is kind of back to normal, I'm sitting at lunch with a small PB&J sandwich with 2 Izzys.

I miss these drinks, I feel like my addiction has been ripped from me but now I'm back into my loop of drinking my liquid crack. Yum!

Well Sunday I slept the whole day before getting a call from the courthouse. Today I'm going to see my father go to jail, Hopefully.

I want him to go so bad.

Maybe then he'll stay out of my life, maybe I can go back to being popular, a prep and having nothing to do with him.

Like I have for the last 14 years.

After I had finished my sandwich I looked up and there was Gaara looking me dead in the eyes before quirking a brow.

I grinned before making a exaggerated scowl at him, he rolled his eyes and went back to sketching again. I wonder when he'll stop having room.

Suddenly, I feel like I've gotten used to him drawing me, I've gotten used to the idea of Gaara being here.

Doesn't mean i still despise the kid, but... It's not much of a shock he's here.

I downed the last of my Izzy I'm going to go throw it away.

**....15 minutes later...probably...**

OMG!

WTF!

HOW IN THE HELL?

I Swear, Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back, like in the song 'Theres a class for that' by Cute is what we aim for.

I go and recycle the can of Izzy and a photo goes off.

"INO! What are you doing?" I spat, turning to not Ino but Kisame.

"I can see it now, Popular Princess has a sexual birthday bash and gets someone arrested in one night! It's the next head liner" Kisame smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about" I hissed, glaring at him and putting my hands on my hips, Itachi came out and smirked right at me.

"I am being called in to court on behalf of your dear father to show the court how much you need him in your life. Not having a father figure in your life Is ruining your chance at a good life"

If Tenten had not held me back, I would have beaten Itachi to a bloody pulp.

That asshole.

Ohh and guess what. Itachi has a girlfriend now, her name is Pailee, ugly right?

Well just as I went to throw something at Itachi's head through Tenten's kung-fu grip, this pig whore came up to me.

"Don't touch him you slut"... Seriously?

Me, the slut?

Yea I'm a flirt... but a Slut? Look who's talking!

**Written at the courthouse, waiting for the verdict.**

I don't know wither to strangle Itachi or to nearly marry Temari. Both are tempting.

Itachi showed pictures of me beating him and Kisame up. Then has sworn statements from Asuma.

Then Temari had a video of my father at my party and a list of names that saw him trying to beat me up in the bus parking lot.

Gaara and tow are behind me, beside Tenten and Hinata. It's weird to see them together.

I looked behind me and smiled at my friends before turning back around and looking to the judge. I held my breath as he got a paper...

**The Verdict**

I AM GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!

My father got guilty and was SUPPOSED to go to jail but guess what? Someone lost track of him. How do you loose a person in shackles? Seriously, how do you loose a 40 year old man?

I sat in my seat as everyone left the room but Hinata and Tenten. My mother said she would be outside with my lawyer as the police went out with a man hunt.

I sat before bursting into full out tears, blubbering and sobbing with my best friends holding and comforting me.

I will marry them too.

Actually, never mind, I'll just have their babies, marriages are expensive.

Tenten got me an Izzy from the machine outside the court room and Hinata stole tissues from the Judge who gave me his greatest apologies.

I don't want apologies; I want my father in jail!

I probably sound like a bitch, but you would be too if this happened to you.

When we rode home, the girls stayed by my side until they had to go home.

"Sleep well, if you don't come tomorrow, we'll understand" Tenten whispered, snapping her fingers as a small kid at the corner handed her a napkin that she used to wash my face.

"Yea, I wouldn't be able to make it"

I hugged them both before smiling and letting my hair down.

"If I don't go, then I'm just as weak as he wants me to be, I will definitely be on the bus tomorrow" I stated, walking back to my house by myself.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were riding back down to their house when I saw the still remaing paint ball stains on their bikes and laughed. Temari laughed too but glared,

"You know, we never got you back for that"

"Yea?" I smirked, "Bring it on blondie!"

"Ohh it's on Princess" Gaara sneered, riding past me and my house.

Atleast in times of needs, your enemies will still be, your most loyal enemies.


	16. Chapter 16

Hurts So Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**....Written on the bus....**

I'm sitting beside Sasuke with Naruto in his lap, it's really gross how close and sex driven those two are.

"Sorry for the scaring images," Naruto says.

Yes, because Apologies are going to burn off the images of them having sex on my birthday.

By the way, I'm currently wearing my new lingerie, jeans, tee-shirt, shoes, and Tiara.

"Hey Princess, watch out!"

I looked up and screamed and ducked as a giant hairy spider dropped from the ceiling.

"EWWWWWW!" I screamed only to look up surprised when it just floated there. Guess what. Yea! It's plastic!

"You Dick!" I screamed at Kankuro, Gaara and Temari who were snickering. I scowled at them and threw it at them as hard as I can.

"So how bad are you gonna beat Itachi up?" Naruto asked leaning against the seat as Sasuke attempted to get his phone from his butt pocket of his jeans.

"I'm not going to"

Both their jaws dropped, but Tenten and Hinata ripped around to look at me from their cell phones. They were probably mid text with their boyfriends.

"What?" I whispered, "Cant I be a nice person and not be vicious?" I cried.

"NO!" All four of them screamed.

"Ohh shut up! I'm not going to hurt him... yet... I don't know when, or how, but somehow... I'm going to get him back, Not today, or tomorrow but soon"

I smirked to myself, I needed time to put an evil plan into play.

Besides, I was still planning out Gaara's Rue! More peoples Rues were going to be harder to do.

I had the perfect plan for Gaara but Itachi would be harder... I would need longer to think.

I looked out the window for some kind of influence or idea only for someone to scream "Princess watch out" and like the idiot I am, I turned and looked and found the same fake spider in my face.

"OH MY GOD, YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed, batting it away and throwing it back at them.

**....Written at midnight that night....**

I'm going to start from Gym and go from there to now.

Well Me and Gaara were in gym, racing around the track, and he beat me, Go figure.

So like the sore loser I was, I told him he was stupid and marched off in anger, but tripped over myself. He laughed a little bit before watching me get up and throw my shoe at him.

Catching it, unfortunately, he ran off with it. I had to chase him around the track with only one shoe to get my new pair of vans back from him. I was pissed, I kicked him and walked off mad.

When I got to the locker room, Hinata was there, helping out with the scoliosis test and I got her to check me so we could talk.

I told her how much of a jerk Gaara was only for her to become convinced he was in love with me. I told her,

"Yea, Hinata, I know I'm hot and smexy and what not, but I hate him, why would he even slightly like me"

It's not like every night since my party I haven't relived him fingering me in my dreams. And it's not like I wanted him to do it again, and it's not like even though he frustrates me that I can feel the sexual tension rising.

And it's not like I want to kiss him till my knees buckle... definitely... not.

Anyway, so I was on the bus home and guess who was in my seat?

Nope, not Gaara, Itachi!

What the hell!

"Hey! Get out of my seat you perve!"

"HEY! Don't call my boyfriend a perve!"

I got shoved out of the way by Pailee. Ugh, I hate that girl!

I sneered at her and shoved her to the ground, "hey, why don't you get a nose job, or a face job while your at it!"

"Bitch!"

"Proud of it, now you and your boyfriend get lost!" I Snarled.

Itachi got up and in my face but I glared and snapped my fingers, suddenly everyong on the bus got up and surrounded them.

"I hate you" He spat before taking his girlfriend and marching her to the back.

"It does rule being and IT girl" I whispered, smirking to myself before sitting in my seat and looking out the window.

Suddenly Gaara sits beside me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I need help" He whispered.

"What?" I laughed and turned around only for him put a pen in my hand.

"What's this?"

"I need you to model for me, but it has to be a serious modeling, not just random sketching... It's my final grade" He put a paper under my hand. "Fill that out then come to my house tonight" he stated, got up and moved into his normal seat as Hinata joined me in my seat.

"Well... that was weird" I whispered then looked to the paper.

Name

Age

association with artist

"What is with these questions?" I laughed, filling them out

Nani

16

Neighbor

"Well, atleast their simple" Hinata laughed before getting off at her stop. I had not noticed we had actually moved at all till she stood and left me alone.

I looked back out the window and watched her and Tenten wave to me before splitting to their own little worlds.

I looked up and there was Naruto, on Sasuke, making out.

"AH! come on guess! Keep it PG till I get off" I snarled, standing up at my stop and following Gaara and his siblings off.

"Sorry!" They grumbled as I walked towards my house. Then remembering, I grabbed Gaara and pulled him onto my yard.

However, seeing as it's a hill kind of yard, I tripped and completely pulled Gaara on top of me.

"Sorry" I mumbled, feeling my face light up as close as his was to mine.

"What do you want?" He growled, quirking a brow.

"When do you want me over?" I let him go so I wouldn't get grass stains on my new clothes.

"after dinner, come over... but... don't wear anything that can't be easily taken off" He whispered, taking the survey away from me and marching off towards his snickering siblings.

"Easily removed?" I rolled my eyes before jumping onto my porch and bursting through the door.

"GUESS WHAT I FOUND!"

I looked to the tv.

there was the labrynth, playing loudly in the living room.

"SWEET!"

...Skipping over the hour or two watching the most amazing movie in the world with my mother....

I pulled on a mini skirt and a flimsy tank-top and left my hair down before trotting out.

"Where you off too?" My mother laughed.

"Gaara's... I'm modeling for him" I struck a pose before bursting out in mad laughter along with my mother and walking off in my flip-flops.

"Finally" Gaara mumbled, letting me in.

It was weird being let into his house instead of having to sneak in. It wasn't as fun.

I walked to his couch only to be grabbed by the wrist by him and pulled into his bedroom and pushed towards his bed while he shut and locked the door.

"Lay on the bed, pretend to be flipping through the book" He stated as he sat at the station with his sketch book and all kinds of pencils.

"Geez, forceful" I mumbled and sat on the bed before feeling incredibly hot. Even in the little clothes I had on, how did Gaara stand the heat in his house with his sweat pants and semi short tee-shirt.

I ripped my tank-top off and continued to model for him. I lifted my left leg in a slight kick like he said and sat there, looking at the book and flipping it before he told me to hold my hand like that and keep it there.

For atleast 5 minutes I held it like that before he told me I could let go and come over to see it.

"It's not completely done, I need color and what not but it's the black and white sketch." He explained as I leaped to his side and looked at before gawking.

It was awesome.

"You are really amazing!" I blurted out before covering my mouth and pulling my cool back on. "I mean... it's alright".

He smirked and stood, pushing it aside and looking me straight in the face.

"Hold still" He whispered as he held my face in his hands and looked me dead in the eyes.

"What-"

"Hold still" He demanded as he looked harder before pulling out green pencils and pulling them to the side of my eyes before accepting to colors he thought the closest to my eyes and setting them aside on the other side of the station.

When he turned back to me, I was blushing, I tried to back up but with all the boxes and crap on the floor, I fell backwards onto his bed.

"Whoa!" I cried, gripping the mattress before looking to Gaara who smirked and walked over to me.

Before I knew it, he was over me, pushing me further on the bed, climbing on top.

"You remember your birthday party" He whispered in my ear as my face exploded with color and warmth, his breath rolling over my bare shoulders and neck.

"Yea..." I stammered as he ran a finger over the skin between my neck and shoulder blade.

"And how I wasn't allowed to kiss you.." He continued. Suddenly my head burst with the images and feeling of him, and the familiar tingling between my legs returned.

"Y-ye-yea" I began to stammer worse and worse as his lips ran softly over the skin, making my body stiffen up as the feeling got stronger and stronger.

"Good thing there are no rules here" He chuckled softly, and began to kiss my neck, sucking and running over every inch of my shoulder and neck on that side before traveling up to my ear and nibbling on it.

I grabbed the mattress as his hands softly rubbed and caressed my stomach.

"Are you always this easy to please?" He laughed, his sweet hot air blowing in my ear.

"Shut up" I moaned, moving my head to look at him.

I couldn't stop myself, neither could he. He pushed his lips on mine and I let my hands claw at his back and pull his mangly hair while breath left my lungs and I tried to breath through my nose before his tongue was in my mouth.

Most people say making out is like your tongues fighting.

Ours was like more of ours playing around and trying to prove our tongue was better tasting, or something, cause I thought I was giggling the whole time while he pushed his hands under my shoulder blades and gripped my shoulders hard to pull me close.

Before I knew it, he pulled back and both of us were trying to cover up our panting.

I bit my lip and looked to the wall beside his bed, and he looked the other way before he leapt off me and I pulled my tank-top back on, dusted off and tried to skip away but I opened the door and there was Temari and Kankuro at the door trying to listen in.

"Well this is embarrassing" I mumbled.

"Sorry... when Gaara has sex with girls, he's usually alot quieter about it.

I looked at Gaara and laughed, "We weren't having sex..." I looked to him to see if I should tell the truth.

"We... We... were making out" He blurted out.

"So bye" I jumped out of the way and bolted home.

Which is where I am now, and where I am writing my very confused thoughts.

This kid tortures me, then orders me around, then gives me the best make-out hour I've ever had, WTF?

A serious, WTF!


	17. Chapter 17

Hurts so Good Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Author's Note: Thanks a bundle all of yal that have kept with it, I really enjoy this story, and if you have any ideas or new things to do with it, please don't hesitate to put them in your review or email me. I would love to hear from yal.

Now on with the show.

**...Written on the Bus...**

I got Itachi back. MUHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

**....a few minutes later.... **

MUHAHAHAHA....Okay, I'm done.

Naruto can't stop laughing though, but I think breathing is more important than laughing at Itachi.

Besides, he already knows who did it.

He glared from the seat as I winked at him and waved a cutsy wave. Even Temari couldn't stop laughing.

Ohh the hair spray would have been great but I thought of something better.

I took Sasuke's electric razor and shaved off all his hair, then to add insult to injury I put pink boobs and 'Gay' written on his pants and shirts. Each and every one, and not the kind that washed out, I painted with actual paint so it wouldn't come out.

He looked so pissed.

I smirked and turned around and winked at Sasuke who was snickering to himself while holding Naruto close to him.

Tenten and Hinata walked on, texting their lovers before seeing Itachi and nearly choking on their laughter while they sat in front of me.

I couldn't hold it in, I laughed harder as we came running up to the bus,

I'll write more when we get inside.

**....Written on the bus home...**

I hate Gai more than anything right now!

He knows I have practice tonight, so I always relax that P.E. period. Except, he made us run.

Not only run, but run ALOT!

He put up the obsticle course again, but this time we were tied at the hip and it was 5 laps around the gym, up the two walls, through the wheels and then go through the jumping rope he and Asuma had spinning at the end.

Oh, it was just marvelous, I wanted to murder them both, I hate running.

It was even worse that me and Gaara can't run simultaneously.

He called me a slug and laughed, I slugged him in the face and suddenly we were wrestling while still tied to each others hip.

We took out three kids running, trying to strangle the other.

Gai pulled us to our feet and made us start all over again.

We got to the wall before Gaara laughed at me when I complained about having to carry him up the wall.

I threw him over the wall only to be thrown with and we went tumbling to the other wall.

"Will you stop being a dick!" I spat, glaring at him.

"Will you stop being a gut less Princess"

"Gut less?" I sneered, "You being the guy who called my sport suicidal!"

"color Guard is not a sport"

That was it, I jumped him and began to punch and shake him.

Gai pulled us up and tied our hands to each other, along with our hips and made us do it again.

Now my legs hurt so bad and I have practice tonight, it's horrible!

I hate Gaara! What is he? Hormonal? Bipolar?

Ugh!

Naruto is looking at this and laughing incredibly hard. Sasuke is still laughing at Itachi as he came walking on.

Itachi looked at me, "really mature" He snarled, running his hand over his bald head.

"I thought so" I giggled and winked at him, "but come on, I bet that Pee-on girlfriend of yours loves your new look" I laughed madly as he scrunched up his face and marched away.

"Your going to get it now" Sasuke stated, looking to me with concern.

"Why?" I continued to laugh, trying to catch my breath.

"Pailee had Crabs and other STDs... he dumped her and now has to tell mom and dad why he's bald an why he has STDs" Sasuke stated.

Then we both burst into mad laughter.

"Come on, just because I shaved off his ... 'AMAZING' hair, doesn't mean he's going to hurt me" I put up air quotations of what all the girls cried over when I shaved his hair.

"Yea, but the whole Pailee thing will probably get you strangled" Naruto added, looking to Itachi who put himself into a ball in the back.

I looked to the bus driver who yelled at Itachi for trying to put a hat on.

Then I noticed, "Does anyone notice how she hates hats but... Naruto and Sasuke can basically have sex on the bus and she could care less?" I asked, looking to Tenten and Hinata who shrugged.

The bus jolted forward and drove from the campus.

"Speaking of sex... how goes it with the moody, temperamental love toy you've acquired." Tenten whispered, winking at me before nudging her thumb toward Gaara with his notebook in his lap.

I could see he was doodling the bus as it was, in front of him. I sighed and looked to Tenten with a shrug of my own.

I don't know what's going on with us. I know there is tension between us, but we also can't stand each other, so... why do I want him so badly?

"Well, have sex with him, it's just lust" Tenten whispered, jabbing me in the shoulder.

"Yea, you two definitely hate each other..." Hinata laughed, "But it's obvious that mortal enemies have great sex" She giggled and turned around to her phone.

"Yea... what could be bad about it?" Naruto cooed, getting that romantic look painted over his face.

What was bad... was I didn't want sex unless it meant something.

I'm not a virgin, lets make that clear, but I only had sex with my only two committed boyfriends. The sex sucked and it turned out we were not meant to be with each other, and here i am staring at Gaara with confusion.

Well? What could be bad about a booty call, I really wanted it and Gaara was obviously would call back in full, plus if it was bad, we always had being enemies so... What could be the draw back?

...The hesitation I felt when I put it through my mind... Did I actually like Gaara?

No way!

I'm hiding this from Naruto's wandering eyes, I don't want anyone knowing I might, possibly, probably, like the emo freak artist.

**...Written at practice...**

So we were in the gym, going over the routine for the umpteenth time when the junior varsity team came striding in and watched us.

As I pulled a large Russian split and a parallel at the same time, caught it and finished the show for the Umpteenth time, I looked up at them with an arched eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I snarled.

"We want the gym" they snickered. I pulled myself up and collected my gear and reset for another run through. The girls followed through and Sakura and Ino, finally getting along, mocked the boys before sneering and marching to their spots.

"Go again!" I called to our instructor, who pressed the play button.

Only Gaara pressed it off as we began.

That was the last straw.

I jumped up and did a perfect javelin throw of my Sabre, nailing his ball through and to the plush part of the wall on the other side, listening to it deflate.

"Hey!" he snarled.

"Get out! We need the gym" I snarled, marching over to him and pulling my Sabre out and flicker a scowl at him before marching back to my spot and setting it back.

"Restart" I called, back in my beginning position.

The instructor pressed play again, only for two seconds to go off and Gaara jab the pause button.

"WHAT?" I screamed, putting my hands on my hips. "can I help you?" I added.

"We need the gym." Gaara blantantly spat, kicking one of our props out of the way and standing in front of me in basketball shorts and a loose boy tank.

"Well too. Damn. Bad" I growled through my teeth.

"I won the bet, get!" He hissed.

"I don't care, Get!" I hissed.

"No!" He snarled.

"Then I won't move" I spat back pushing him blantantly on the chest and pushing our prop back into place.

"Neither will we!" He kicked it again and pushing me over.

I sat on the ground, before huffing and kicking him in the knee, forcing him to his knees.

"Get out!" I screamed, kicking him again and standing up.

"ENOUGH!" Gai screamed, marching in just as he was about to kick me back.

"WHAT?!?!" Both of us screamed, glaring at him.

"You two, outside!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" We shouted in unison only to be given death glares and his finger pointed to the door. We glared at each other and marched out of the gym with him behind us.

"What is your problem?" Gai cried, slamming the gym doors behind us.

"He's the problem!" I spat.

"Me? Your the brat, princess!"

"Emo Prince!"

"Prep Princess!"

"Enough!" Gai stood between us.

"I have tried my hardest to get you two to work together and work it out, but it seems that there is no comprimise between you two. As a teacher I can only do so much, but seeing as I know your mother, Nani and Temari is one of my prized students and will listen to anything I have to say, Gaara... I'm ordering you two spend a full 24 hours together." He stated.

Both our jaws dropped.


	18. Chapter 18

Hurts So good Gaara

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

...written at my bed now shared with Gaara...

You want to know who I hate right now more than Gai?

Hmm?

You guess it, Gaara!

It's all his fault some how.

We went home with Gai in tow, and had to explain it to both of them. My mother and Temari were all for the idea of chaining us together.

So for the weekend we were chained together, was the deal.

Gai locked it then left with the key, only for him to 'Accidently' go on a vacation for the four days of the weekend we had.

So, yippie, my vacation will be of me and Gaara chained together.

Today was great, because we were forced to sleep in my bed, and both of us sleep nearly naked.

Which is great for the February chill, we both wanted the covers, and both of us are cover hogs. I did not get one ink of sleep, I believe.

Then when we woke up I had to pee, and was force to bring him in there with me. I pulled my pants down and yelled for him to turn away. As I peed, I swear he turned an inch before ripping back around when I glared at him.

This was going to be a fun weekend, I could just tell.

Then came shower time, we both needed one but neither of us were willing to be naked in front of the other.  
especially after I called him dickless and he called me 'A' cup.

Come on! I'm a size C 32, at least my boobs are obvious!

So we pulled on our bathing suits some how and jumped in my shower that suddenly seemed too small.

"Move over" I cried,

"I cant" He snarled.

"Yes you can"

"Give me the body wash"

"You're not touching my soap!"

"Do you want me to stink?"

Somehow we finally got completely clean and into my bedroom.

"Turn around,"

"As if you have anything to show" he laughed.

"Well, fine then, look, I could care less" I don't know what this boy was up to, but ever since we made out, I could not get him to be slightly nice to me. What was wrong with him?

I pulled off my sopping wet bikini and dried off completely. I knew he was staring, but I didn't see the face he made till I was hooking my bra and saw his hands shifting to a fist and he turned around and glared at the ground.

"If you are going to throw up, look the opposite way... Atleast we'll know you don't like girls" I mocked, pulled on my mini-jean-skirt.

"I wasn't going to throw up" He growled, looking the opposite direction still. He was dripping wet.

I groaned, and handed over the towel.

"Atleast dry off, your going to mold my floor!" I groaned, putting the towel in his face. He didn't move.

"Hello!" I stated more sternly only for him to rip it from me and glare at me,

"Only if you get dressed now" He snarled.

"It was on my to do list" I laughed, turning and bending over to grab a tank-top out of my bottom drawer.

I looked at him as he stiffly dried off his pants.

"Do you need help or something?" I joked, pulling the black tank-top on my body.

"No... just stay over there" He whispered.

"Why?" I whispered, twisting in and facing him as I pulled the tank-top down over my stomach.

"Damnit, do you ever listen to people"

I saw it. He had a boner and was trying not to touch it and was trying to get me not to focus on it, but I saw it.

I smirked.

"Aww... does Poor little Gaara have a problem? Is his wittle friend too happy?" I whispered, putting my index finger on his chest and mocking him in his face as I got close.

He glared right at me, pushed me away but pulled himself down with me, stupidly. He forgets we're attached at the hip!

So there I lay with wet, hard Gaara above me and not knowing what to do. When his lips came crashing on mine.

I don't know why I did it, but I put my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his soaking wet red hair as we kissed. We made out, kissed a little long before he left a small peck on my lips that turned my stomach upside down.

"I... I should get dressed" He whispered as he pulled us both up and went to strip. I turned away but looked over my shoulder and couldn't help giggling to myself, he had such a cute butt.

"What?" He growled.

"Nothing...." I whispered and closed my eyes and laughed, waiting for him to finish up.

When I was fed up with waiting, I turned around and found him shaking his hair dry,

"I'm hungry, lets eat!" I demanded dragging him out of my room and into the living room. We sat on the couch and ate the Waffles my mother made for us.

We, of course, bickered over the syrup and what we were going to watch.

"I say we watch blood diamond" Gaara stated.

"I say we watch aladdin"

"I say we watch Labrynth if we're going for mystical movies... atleast that has some worth in it"

My jaw dropped and I nearly dropped my fork full of waffle.

Did he just say he liked Labrynth?

"How could such an evil child like the most amazing movie in creation?" I whispered.

"Wait... you've actually seen it?" Gaara mumbled.

"I love it! Who doesn't!" I cried, putting my fork down.

"wow... I think we just agreed on something"

And we ended up watching Labrynth twice because he thought he knew it better than I did. Psh! Yea right...

Turns out he knew a line I didn't.

I punched him and dragged him outside were we sat on the porch. He had his sketch book and I had my Cosmopolitin and sat there in silence.

My phone began buzzing once I got halfway through and opened it to a picture message.

_from: tenten_

_Hey! What's with you and Emo boy?_

There below it was a picture of us arguing, a forwarded picture from last night that I was sure either Ino or Sakura took.

_To: Tenten_

_We got chained together, come by the house, I'm not kidding you._

I put my phone on the porch and went back to my magazine only to see Gaara looking at me before looking back to his sketch book.

I arched my brow and looked to his book but it was a fresh one, not the one with all my random poses in it, but I knew he was drawing me.

"How many sketches have you made of me?" I whispered, glaring at him.

"89" He stated, blowing on the paper, he turned it and showed me sitting down and reading the magazine. He got everything perfect.

How could someone so evil and rude, be great at so many things.

"Can I see?" I asked, putting my hand out, but he shook his head.

"Why not?" I whined, waited till he wasn't looking and snatched it from him and held it from him, scooting as far away as I could, laid on my back and looked at it where his arms couldn't reach, I flipped it to the beginning.

The first was me tossing my flag up in the air, of course it was perfect.

There were only three sketches in the whole book. One with me reading my magazine, one of me with my flag, and the second one made me blush and hand it back over.

It was me leaning my head against his shoulder in my party dress. It was drawn from his perspective.

"They're.. amazing" I whispered, sitting up and looking to him.

"thanks" he whispered, flipping it to the cover and looking at it.

There in big sharpie letters was my name over a laminated sketch of me smiling as the cover.

"Wow... So... Are you going to become a professional?" I whispered, looking at him.

"I don't know" he whispered, looking back at me and it wasn't a lustful spark, but my body was cold and I felt a weird butterfly feeling in my body as I looked into his eyes.

"What are you going to be?" He asked, cutting it off and looking to his sketch book.

"Famous..." I whispered, "I just know it, I'm going to be famous, no matter what" I stated.

"Why?"

I was stumped, looking to my feet, before shrugging, no one had asked me why before.

"I... I want to show all those who look down on me that I'm not weak... especially my father, I want to show him that I'm grateful he left, because I wouldn't be this happy if he had stayed..." I whispered, looking at him from the side.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, "I know what it's like... to have a horrific father"

"I know, Temari told me" I added, scooting closer to him and elbowing him softly.

He made a fist and looked to me sternly.

"You know, I'm never this social" He stated, "but... when your father showed up at your party.... how you cried... I don't know, I just... I wanted to kill him, because... I couldn't stand some one else having a bad father like me" He whispered.

I smiled and patted his shoulder before putting my head on it and closing my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, if it were you and not me, I probably would have clawed his eyes out"

Both of us chuckled and suddenly I felt calm with the world until it hit us both and he shrugged me off.

"You never explained to me... why you're acting so weird" I mumbled.

"Weird?"

"Yea, ever since I modeled for you... you... You has been so much meaner"

"Me? Mean... never" He mocked.

"Seriously" I stated.

"Well, just because... I kissed you doesn't mean... that I like you" He stated, looking at me.

"But you draw me all the time, and you ... I don't know," I trailed off.

"Felt a connection?" He joked, smirking at me.

"No!" i cried like a little kid, looking the opposite way.

"I draw you because no matter what or where, you always have some kind of emotion on you... it's a great... image I just... can't stop drawing you, every time I draw you there's always something new... always something better"

I quirked my brow before letting it fall.

"So... what now?" I whispered, looking at him over my shoulder.

"I could finger you again" He laughed only to recieve a smack from me,

"Will you ever let that go? yea, you're good at it, but doesn't mean I want any more from you" I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"never... I can still remember you moaning right away"

"Shut up mister cocky!" i snarled and stood up only to fall back down and into his lap because of the chain.

"Damnit" I growled only to look to Gaara and his arms wrap around me.

"So tell me... why are you such a preppy person?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "do I need a reason to be happy?"

"Then why do you judge me?"

"Because your emo" I whispered.

"I don't cut... I promise" He stated.

"Then why are you always so pissy?"

"Why are you always so preppy?"

"because" I stated and scowled at him.

"Because" he repeated.

I glared at him only to be caught up in his eyes. They were gorgeous and I never realized that. And being the ditz that I am, I blurted it out.

"Thank you?" He whispered, quirking a brow as I flicked his nose.

"Let me go..."

"Do you have to pee?" He asked.

"No!"

"Then, no"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hurts so Good**

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's note: Here's Nani's Big moment!

**...Written at the dinner table...**

To pick up where I left off, We went to bed that night and kicked each other the whole time.

That's when my Phone woke me up.

Tenten...

She wanted to know if she and Naruto (Plus Sasuke) could come over tomorrow to confirm what I had said.

Why not? Everyone should know that now Gaara and I will never play nice together! never!

Hinata couldn't come over, she was helping at the office and would try to make it... but I know Tenten would send pictures, plus Hinata wouldn't make it.

When she volunteered, she did it full and out, I loved her, but she was too committed.

Gaara! Stop looking over my damn shoulder!

He is now chuckling... he won't be for long.

**...a few minutes later...**

I stabbed him in the hand with my spoon and now cackling as I watch him glare and cower away in the small Emo corner between out chairs and the wall.

My mother is inside the kitchen, just watching our relationship unfold, or that's what she said.

Relationship? psh, right... the minute Gaara confesses his love, I will confess mine...

Not saying I have any but... ohh who am I fooling.

**...After stabbing Gaara again...**

I finally put a book up between us so I could eat my dumplings and write in peace.

But I take back what I might have put.

I hate Gaara! I know it!  
Currently chewing happily at my dumplings when Gaara puts on his big move on me, as Tenten put it.

Speaking of which, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten are all staring at me like I'm crazy.

"What? They're good dumplings?"

"I'm bored..."

And that's how we got in the pool right after dinner.

Seeing as both Gaara and I are chained together, we jumped in much to his dissatisfaction.

I Don't know what's his problem is with water, it's basically a jacuzzi, but it doesn't matter, freezing cold or burning hot... I love the water!

As we got in, suddenly a water fight/war broke out.

Gaara and I were splashing and raging war against Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten blatantly ignoring the pool/jacuzzi, and sitting on the side, video recording it.

She had a secret obsession with being directors of funny documentaries of peoples social and secret lives.

She did them for the school many times, and they were instantly posted on the internet.

Now our war was being taped, and would probably be posted on the internet..

I pulled the float from the deck and jumped aboard, using it as a ramming board into the gay lovers.

They grabbed a ship, much like Gaara and I's, and soon it turned to splash and ramming war.

We pushed them into the water many times before Gaara and I finally got flipped by them.

We had flipped ourselves many times, but for once it wasn't out fault we were in the water.

"Truce?" The boys asked as Gaara and I looked to each other soaking in the water then turned to them and flipped them instantly.

I began to laugh hard, holding onto my stomach when I slipped and fell into the water, pulling Gaara under.

as we came sputtering for air we both began to laugh even harder, holding onto each other for support as I was sure we would fall again.

That's when I looked up into his eyes and that same butterfly feeling came back in my stomach and suddenly his lips were on mine, but this was gentle.

His hands were around my back and pulled me closer to him.

As I pulled back slowly, I turned to Tenten who smirked.

"I Got it! No taking it back now!" and off she ran with her evil cackling!

"That girl is going to get her butt whooped someday.

So we came back inside and here I am, drying off and writing this down, eating another plate of Dumplings.

Yummy, Yummy dumplings.

"Confess my love?"

I jumped and looked to Gaara reading what I had wrote from over the book.

"Yes! It says that if you confess yours, I'll confess mine"

And Tenten and the gay lovers leaned in close as Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Confess what?"

"Confess the emotion in why you kissed her?" Tenten shouted.

She was about fed up with our rollar coaster of emotions.

"Because.... I did that... because..."

Gaara looked at me, as I nudged him hard, "well...?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I...."

I rolled my eyes and put my chin in my palm, this was going to go no where fast.

"I... kind of... sort of... like you"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hurts so Good**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**...Written at 3 in the morning...**

"I...Kind of... Sort of... Like you" I nearly felt my jaw drop off my face.

Did he... just confess?

I shook my head, I must be dreaming.

"Pinch me, I think Gaara just said he liked me" I whispered only for Gaara to pinch me on the shoulder.

"OWW!" I cried, glaring at him as he shrugged.

"You said pinch you" He laughed slightly to himself before smirking, "Your turn" He whispered, putting his chin in his palms and looked at me through his damp hair.

Wait! That meant I had to tell him what I felt!

How do I feel?

"I... I don't know" I blurted out as he rolled his eyes.

"Chicken" He mumbled, looking to the three at the end of the table gawking at us.

"Come on Nani! Confess!" Naruto cried.

Unfortunately, Naruto was big into the Soap Operas and had that face that most get when you watch a commercial break between the important announcement one character has.

"Yea Nani, confess" Gaara snickered as I glared at him. That self centered, vain...Ugh!

"I HATE YOU GAARA!" I shouted, pushing from the table and marching away.

What a filthy liar, he didn't like me at all.

However, as I was marching away, I forgot we were attached at the hip.

So I pulled the gawking Gaara into my bedroom.

"What!" He cried, looking at me as I scoffed.

"You heard me, and I would appreciate if you didn't play with my emotions like that, or my friends!" I snarled, pointing a finger at him.

"What are you blathering on about?" He grumbled.

"You! YOU GAARA! You said you liked me... kinda, sorta liked me" I snipped.

"And?" He mumbled, looking away.

"You straight out, through your teeth lied!" I retorted, smacking him hard on the arm.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I LIED?" Gaara screamed at me, "Why would I lie? Have I ever lied? Or needed to?" Gaara snapped back, grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"YES!" I cried back.

"Yea, prove it!" He stated, crossing his arms.

"Well... You... I" I stammered, looking for an example.

"Exactly! Unlike you, I don't lie! Don't need to" He stated, turning and attempting to walk away only to be jerked back.

"Damn chain" We both whispered before looking at each other.

"So, what do you really feel about me?" Gaara growled.

"I..." I wanted to say that I was head over heels for him, that I couldn't smile more when he joked around me.

I wanted to say, YES Gaara, I like you! I love you possibly, that you take my breath away, you're just the guy I would never fall for but did anyway!

But...Why couldn't I say this out loud.

"I don't know! Okay! I..." that's when I spat out what was on my mind into his face, "I like you more then I should, you're harsh, annoying, and completely rude and brutish! You drive me up the wall, and I like you more than anything but if you ask me if I even feel anything for you...I'd lie" I shouted, feeling a huge boulder crumble from my shoulders as Gaara looked at me, and I could swear he had a smile on his face.

I sighed and put my finger in his face, "So don't ask me, because I'll say what I did in front of my friends"

"Well, good thing we know how you feel!" Naruto laughed, looking at me from the hallway, "We followed you guys back here."

"so do you guys love each other yet?"

"Never" I growled and pushed past them only to look at Gaara, a quirked brow.

"What?"

"Sure..." He whispered, pushing to lead except I jabbed a finger in his back.

"You're just so sure of yourself, aren't you?" I hissed.

"I'm more than sure that I can get you to love me" he mocked.

"Oh yea! Well, I bet you 50 bucks you can't" I laughed, pushing past him and into the dinning room where my mother was picking up things.

It didn't cross my mind until now that we never discussed him loving me.

Does that mean he already does or he never will and breaking my heart is just a game to him?

Ugh! MEN!


End file.
